Unexpected Surprises
by pika318
Summary: Kagami gets unexpected company at Maji burger during a late night supper and gets a few surprises.


**Pika318: **So this is my first attempt at a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. Right now, it's a plot bunny that just won't go away and I'm on a serious writer's block with NuraMago, so I thought I'll just write this first in the hopes that I would rediscover my writer's instinct.

This is sort of an AU, because I'm writing on the premise that Seirin's Finals match with Rakuzan (yes, they'll probably get to the Finals, it's the protagonist's halo) is actually a few days after their semi-finals match with Kaijo in the Winter Cup instead of the manga stipulated "having a match every day after the third match" so the fic will work out. If you don't approve, then you don't have to continue reading.

* * *

**One shot: **Unexpected Surprises

* * *

Kagami sighed as he bought his usual amount of burgers for his late night supper, oblivious to the stares he was getting. Today's training was a killer. Sure, he knew they had a lot to work on with the match against Rakuzan coming up, but the training schedule earlier that day was so packed that most of them left the school with shaky limbs. As for Kagami, once he got over the shaking, he was so hungry that he would probably not make the journey home, which was what brought him here, to Maji Burger.

Finding an empty table, he sat down and put down his tray of food. Picking up the burger on the top of the pile, he unwrapped it and took one bite as he stared out of the window. Then he heard a voice,

"Wow, teenagers these days can really eat a lot huh?"

Kagami choked at the voice. Turning his head quickly, he shouted,

"Hey, don't…!"

Then he stopped. Unlike what he assumed earlier, the person sitting opposite him wasn't Kuroko, but a middle aged man.

"Ah, sorry, did I scare you?" The middle aged man asked with an apologetic smile. From his attire, Kagami could tell that he was probably a normal white collar salary man.

"Ye…no actually…I'm kinda used to it." Kagami answered hesitantly, not knowing what to think about the middle aged man sitting in front of him. Yet again, he had sat down at an occupied table without knowing it, and this time, his table partner wasn't his teammate Kuroko at all.

_Is the lack of presence actually more common than I think it is?_

The middle aged man looked relieved, "Ah, is that so?" he said. Then he continued, "I don't mind if you share a table with me, it's nice to have company."

"If you say so…" Kagami said, and stayed where he was, already starting on his next burger. Then the middle aged man spoke again.

"It must be nice to be young, being able to eat like that. If only my son was like you…" The man's eyes were kind of sad, wistful maybe.

"Hm?" That look gained Kagami's attention.

"Well, you know, my son doesn't eat that much, and he's so small too, even though he's already in high school… Come to think of it, my son goes to the same school as you." The man pointed at Kagami's sports jacket. "Seirin High that is."

"Oh, I see." Kagami answered, not knowing what else to say.

"My son chose the school on his own, without discussing it with any of us. Just came back home one day and told us he was going to Seirin. But well, I heard it's a decent school despite being new, so my wife and I are alright with it. I wish he could have gone to Rakuzan though…"

"Rakuzan?" Kagami asked in surprise. He hadn't expected that he would hear that school's name even now.

_So it isn't just a school well known for its basketball…_

"Ah, have you heard of it?" The man asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty well known for its basketball." Kagami answered.

"Basketball, huh… are you in the basketball club?"

"Yeah."

"I see… come to think of it, I don't know what club my son is in at all. I think it's the Literature Club though, since he's always reading so much. He's really good in his language subjects, but average at everything else, even when he was in Teikou Middle School."

Kagami was about to point out about the communication problems he had with his son when he heard yet another familiar school name.

_What's up with this guy…first Rakuzan, now Teikou?_

"Teikou Middle School is another school well known for its basketball." Kagami pointed out.

"Huh really? I didn't know that. I wanted to send my son there because it was a really good school. I couldn't afford the school fees though, the school was meant for children from rich families."

"Huh, then how did your son end up studying there?"

"My older sister. She married into a rich family and her son, who is the same age as mine, was going to study at Teikou as well. After hearing that I wanted to send my son to Teikou, she offered to pay the school fees for me. I don't mind sponsoring my nephew too. He'll make a good friend for my son, that's what she said."

"Oh okay." Kagami answered. Then the man sighed. Kagami had a sneaking feeling that this man only wanted someone to talk to about his worries.

"Because of that, I really gave my son a lot of pressure… you see, like I said before, my son's grades are really normal. And well, my nephew's grades were really spectacular. Top of the level and everything. I felt that with my son's performance being so bad compared to my nephew, I was letting my older sister down, since she was so kind to pay the school fees for me. But now that I think about it, his grades weren't that bad at all…maybe that's why we've stopped talking properly. He probably dislikes me for piling so much pressure on him for no reason." The man sighed again.

Kagami felt that he needed to cheer up the man sitting opposite him. He looked so stressed. "Uh…well, if you feel that way know, you could always have a good talk with your son. I'm sure both of you can work things out."

"Thank you, but well, my son isn't that easy to talk to. It's as though you never know what he's thinking. Sometimes, I can't even tell if he's happy or not, since he always doesn't show his emotions. I'm such a failure…"

Kagami was starting to get suspicious. The more the man talked, the more it sounded like someone he knew very well. The lack of presence, currently at Seirin, used to study at Teikou, reads a lot, can't tell what he's thinking… he decided to risk sounding stupid.

"Erhm uncle…"

The man looked up, "Yes?"

"By any chance, does your son happen to be called err…Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kagami asked, after some struggle to remember his teammate's full name.

Now it was the man's turn to look surprised.

"Huh? How did you know that? Are you his classmate?"

"Well, yes. And erhm…that's not all." Kagami wondered how he should break the news to this clueless father who knew nothing about his son.

"Ah, you're a friend then. Wow, I can relax now, my son has friends…"

_What kind of impression did you have of Kuroko?_

Kagami shouted inwardly but continued to speak, "He's also my teammate in the basketball club."

There was a pause.

"What?" The man, Kuroko's father, asked, blinking in surprise.

"I said, your son is in the basketball club. He's my teammate."

"But he's so small!" The man exclaimed, purely out of reflex.

_Why do all of them think that…_

"I assure you, he's really good at it. In fact, he's been playing basketball in Teikou Middle School as well."

"Huh?" Now the man was really shocked. "But if he's playing basketball in Teikou Middle School, that would mean…" The man paused, thinking for a while, then he said in a soft voice.

"That would mean that he was in the same club as Seijuro? But my older sister never mentioned anything about it, that her son was in the same club as mine."

"Seijuro?" Kagami asked, purely out of curiousity.

_That name sounds really familiar…_

"Ah, Seijuro is my nephew, the one I mentioned before. Do you know him too?"

"Well, his name does sound familiar." Kagami admitted.

"If it helps, his full name is Akashi Seijuro."

_What? It's that psychopath!_

Kagami almost dropped the burger he was eating. That annoying guy who tried to stab him with a pair of scissors is actually Kuroko's cousin?

"Did you know that your… nephew is in the Basketball club right now?" If Kuroko's father knew that Akashi was in the basketball club in Teikou, then it wouldn't be that far-fetched to know that he was in basketball in Rakuzan.

"Huh, really?"

Kagami resisted the urge to slap his own face with his palm. His son and his nephew were going to battle it out in the Finals of the Winter Cup in a few days and the man didn't have a clue?

"Uncle. Your nephew is in the basketball ball club right now, in Rakuzan. And he's going to be playing in the Finals of a national tournament in three days, against Seirin, against your son." Kagami said slowly, making sure the man sitting opposite him was able to absorb everything.

The man froze. Then with shaking hands, he pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Kagami sat back as the man spoke with whoever picked up the phone.

"Ah, older sister, it's me. Did you know that your son is in the basketball club?... What, you thought he was in the Shogi Club? Well yeah… it is difficult to keep track of your child when they're in boarding school… Oh where did I hear it from? A young man from Seirin Basketball Club told me… ah, it turns out that Tetsuya is in the basketball club too…haha yeah, I just found out myself…Yeah I know. They're having a finals match in a few days, Seirin and Rakuzan…yeah, they'll be playing against one another…strange feeling isn't it? Huh, you want to know where it is?"

The man covered the mouthpiece of the mobile phone and asked Kagami,

"I'm sorry, but do you mind telling me the location of the Finals? It seems like my sister would like to go."

"It's at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium." Kagami answered. The man turned to his mobile phone again,

"He says that it's at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium…don't you need to know the timing? Oh, you'll ask Seijuro yourself? Okay, then I guess it's fine. Yeah, okay, I'll see you there too… yeah, I have to make it up to Tetsuya somehow, the least I could do is to go and watch his match. I see, then goodbye." The man finally finished his call, and turned to Kagami, who was now on his last burger.

"Thank you so much for telling me this."

"Huh, it's nothing really." Kagami answered, not used to being thanked in that manner.

"I have to go home now. Thank you for today." The man said before he practically ran out of the burger joint.

_Most likely he's running home so he can talk to Kuroko…_

Kagami thought to himself. Finishing his last burger, he picked up the tray, threw the wrappers into the nearby bin and left. He needed a good sleep to be able to face the training the next day. And to get over the surprises he had in the past hour.

* * *

_The next day_

It was weird.

Kagami tried to concentrate on the classes the stare at he felt on his back. Most of the time, he couldn't even sense that Kuroko was sitting behind him, today though…

It was like Kuroko had been staring at him all day. Kagami had tried to talk to Kuroko during lunch break, but the boy had disappeared, as usual. Now it was the last lesson of the day, and Kuroko was still staring at him. He suspected it was because of what happened yesterday.

_Did his father say something weird to him?_

Kagami thought. Then the bell rang, signalling the end of lessons. After greeting the teacher, Kagami packed his stuff and picked up his bag. He turned around, fully expecting to see Kuroko waiting for him as usual so they could go for training together, but the boy was gone…again.

Kagami sighed. He was in for a long afternoon.

* * *

_2 hours later_

Eventually, after a long warm up session and another long run of practice drills. Kagami had enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagami shouted at the passive looking Kuroko, shocking the rest of the club members.

"Nothing." Kuroko replied with his usual flat tone.

"Nothing? You've been ignoring me all day! Does your dad knowing that you play basketball bother you that much? Is that why you never told him?"

"It wasn't intentional."

"Really?" Kagami asked.

By this time, the second year members, including Riko, were already walking up to the both of them, trying to diffuse whatever situation they thought was brewing.

"So, you didn't think that he would care that his son and his nephew are going to play against each other in the Finals."

"You stick your nose into other people's business too much, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's tone of voice was starting to contain a dangerous edge to it, but Kagami ignored it.

"What, is it that sensitive of a topic, that Akashi and you are cousins?" Kagami challenged.

"What?" Now it was the rest of the team members who exclaimed, but that was ignored by Kagami and Kuroko.

"That has nothing to do with you. Or the match."

"What?" Kagami shouted and was about to tell Kuroko exactly what he thought about parent-child relationships when suddenly…

Ringgggg-

Everyone blinked when they heard a phone ring. Weren't all their phones left in the locker room? They looked at Riko, but she shook her head. Then Kuroko moved, taking out his phone out of his pocket.

Everyone turned to Kuroko as he looked at the screen and sighed. Then he dialled a number and walked off to the side.

By now, Riko or Hyuuga would have scolded anyone who interrupted their training for a phone call, but for some reason, they felt that they shouldn't interfere with this phone call. And so they watched, and listened.

"Hello, is this Akashi-kun?"

Everybody widened their eyes in surprise.

"Yes, I got your message…yes, it was one of my team members who informed my father about it and Father told your mother. You want to talk to him? Don't take too long…no I don't need you to pay my phone bills…please make it short.

Then Kuroko turned around, walked towards Kagami and passed him the phone.

"It's Akashi-kun, he would like a word with you."

Kagami looked down at the phone and thought of the person on the other end of the line. Taking a deep breath, he took the phone and put it to his ear.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, so it was you?" A rather menacing sounding voice was heard. "Since you were so nice to interfere in our family affairs, let me give you a warning."

Kagami gulped.

"You better watch your neck during the finals." Then he heard a click. Akashi had hung up.

Seeing that Kagami had turned pale, Hyuuga asked in concern, "What did he say to you?"

"If it's Akashi-kun, it's probably something like 'You better watch your neck during the finals'" Kuroko supplied helpfully. Then he continued, and by now, everyone could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Because you were such a meddling person, the match with Rakuzan just got more difficult. Now we have to train three times as hard"

As everyone stared at Kagami, who was now trembling in what could be called anger, all of them heard him shout, "What the hell is wrong with the both of you?"

**END**

* * *

**Pika318: **Okay, that's the plot bunny I had in my mind. Kagami and Kuroko may be a bit OOC here, because I haven't gotten a good grasp of their personalities and how they would react in this sort of situation. Moko-chan helped me correct a lot of this though, she seems to have mastered Kuroko and Kagami's personalities ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading this and I wouldn't mind a good review or criticism.


End file.
